The overarching goal of this well-established training program is to maintain and accelerate long term research progess and innovation in cutaneous biology, skin diseases, and dermatoepidemiology, leading to novel treatments for skin disease and improvements in overall human health. We aim to achieve this by identifying and training the next generation of leaders in this area. Our specific goals are to: (i) recruit diverse trainees at early stages in their careers by exposure to the excitement and impact of dermatology research; (ii) support the research and training of young scientists with established interests in the skin and its diseases; and (iii) provide cross-disciplinary training in skin biology and diverse fields such as genomics, epidemiology or bioengineering. To these ends we request support for: 4 long-term (1 year or more) predoctoral fellowships to support the thesis research of MD PhD students, PhD students engaging in innovative, interdisciplinary work relevant to cutaneous biology and skin disease, or students pursuing dual MD and Masters in Clinical Epidemiology (MSCE) degrees; and 4 postdoctoral fellowships for MD, PhD and MD PhD scientists committed to careers in cutaneous biology and skin disease. Our program involves 41 highly qualified trainers drawn from the Department of Dermatology, from other departments within the Perelman School of Medicine, and from other Schools at University of Pennsylvania including the School of Veterinary Medicine, the School of Engineering and Applied Sciences, and the School of Dental Medicine. To promote cutting-edge and interdisciplinary research, our trainers have expertise ranging from clinical epidemiology, genomics, bioinformatics, microbiology, immunology, to developmental biology, stem cells, and regeneration. A particular emphasis of our training program is to encourage and train physician scientists in Dermatology. In addition to training MD and MD PhD students in skin-related research, we established a four-year clinical/research dermatology residency program in which trainees pursue T32-supported postdoctoral research fellowships that provide a basis for obtaining independent funding. This program has already been extremely successful, attracting exceptionally qualified, diverse, and enthusiastic trainees, several of whom are now established as NIH-funded independent physician-scientists. Our training program includes opportunities for lab-based research, translational research, clinical trials, and epidemiology. In parallel with ?hands on? research training, our trainees attend seminars, journal clubs and technical and skills workshops both within and outside Dermatology. We provide networking lunches and research retreats for trainees, and trainees invite two seminar speakers per year to present their research in the Dermatology Seminar Series, followed by lunch with the speaker. Trainees receive formal instruction in the Responsible Conduct of Research, and extensive mentoring, career counseling, and assistance in identifying suitable positions in academia, industry, or for further training in clinical or research areas from the Co- Directors of the training program as well as from their mentors and, in the case of MD PhD and PhD thesis students, their home Graduate Programs.